Helghast Third Army
The Helghast Third Army, or the Third Shock Army, under the command of General Joseph Lente, was probably the most well-armed unit of all the Helghast forces during the Second Extrasolar War. The Helghast Third Army was widely credited for the Helghast Victory on Vekta, along with ongoing victories as part of the Helghast's Alpha Centauri campaign, despite losing a couple of times during the Border Campaign. The Third Army was able to succeed in crushing the FIrst Rebellion on Vekta, that was led by Jan Templar, and was also credited for successfully holding Helghan during the ISA UCA joint Invasion. The Third Army was destroyed by February 2364, after during the Battle of Sorola Sun, and was widely praised by Scolar Visari as the heros of Helghan. ''History 'Second Extrasolar War' 'Invasion of Vekta' They used vehicles such as light and heavy hover tanks, along with APCs. Also their standard issue weapon, the StA-52 Assault Rifle had an underbarrel shotgun attachment, which has never been used by any of the other armies. They were also the unit responsible for the executions of the Helghast whom questioned Scolar Visari. However, even with their vast numbers, inside information on ISA forces, and equipment, Jan Templar and his squad with the use of asymetric warfare and counter intellegence were more than a match for the men of the Third Army. Despite these turns of encounters, conducted by the ISA, along with Templar and his team, General Lente's Invasion was backed up by fresh reinforcements that was sent by Col Radec from Helghan, that quickly turned the tide of the Invasion of Vekta. The once size of the Third Army that previously was 300,000 in the beginning of the invasion on Vekta, since grew to over 900,000, eventually overrunning most ISA resistance on the surface, but at the same time still receiving defeats on certain aspects. During the course of Vekta's final moments, Juan Templar and his squad of four, would soon be blocked from reaching the uplink in order to reach General Adams and General Lente on the Helghast controlled SD Platform in Orbit, leaving the Helghast to destroy the Earth Fleet, in space, leaving only one to escape Vekta. 'Post Vekta' After crushing the final remnants of the ISA forces on the surface, the Third Army was granted to be the superior battalion of the Helghast Empire, and was allowed to claim Vekta as their own, by Visari as a reward for their victory, on reclaiming a planet that was lost during the First extrasolar War. 'Journey to Earth' Fall of Aliosho 'Siege of Toga & Euripides' The Third Army, would eventually be called again, during the Helghast Drive to Earth, where they would be responsible for launching the Invasions of the UCN colony worlds of both Toga, and Euripides in 2358, due to a large bulk of the Helghast Invasion being bogged down at Zeronus, the Third Army was left alone to assault and conquer both worlds. Although the Third Army was able to claim Euripides, they failed to occupy Toga, due to fresh ISA reinforcements arriving, where it was eventually revealed that the entire Helghast garrison that Invaded Zeronus, was destroyed by the same counterattack, weeks prior. 'Fall of Monastery' Despite the failure at Toga, the Third Army was later called in order to Invade Monastary, a UCN colony world, and vital munitions planet, that provided the ISA and UCN forces with resources and naval vessels. Upon arriving on the planet, after the first Invasion, that was led by Johon Stahl failed, General Lente was ordered to Invade the planet instead, with joint efforts alongside Stahl and Admiral Orlock. With the joint forces conducted by both Orlock's navy, and Stahl's ground forces, the Third Army led the spear head in the fall of Monastary, eventually overrunning the entire planet within 10 days. Upon this victory, ISA General Neville, was executed by the order of Lente, while the rest of the Third Army was ordered to commence mop ups of the entire planet, by this time in 2359, General Lente, was then ordered to commence a full scale Invasion of the Planet Runekara, that was considered to be the only colony in the ISA and UCN, blocking the Helghast from Invading the Solar System. However the Third Army was ordered to turn around and return to Vekta, due to the planet being lost to a planet wide uprising that was overrunning the 82nd, Pyrrhus Corps, this event would force Lente to return to Vekta, while the Helghan 28th Battalion Invaded Runescape in their place as the fifth wave. 'Return to Vekta' These riots were quickly brought down by General Lente's army, by 2360 along with most of their leaders and fighters being executed, despite this quick victory, General Lente and the Third Helghan Army was unable to eliminate the four main leaders who responsible for the uprising, but was able to exterminate one, after the Shadow Marshal was able to allow her friends to escape, despite the escape of 3 of the main leaders, the Third Army was granted as heros for the people of Helghan, but was ordered once again to leave Vekta due to the events of the fifth Helghast Invasion of Runekara failing. 'The Runekara Campaign' The Third Army was then ordered by Visari to maintain a riot that was occurring on Vekta, in a bold claim done by resistance fighters to reclaim Vekta, from the Helghast Empire. 'Balance of Power Shifts' As the War reached a stalemate on the new official space border zone, between the ISA, UCN and Helghast Empire, the Third Army was ordered to launch raids against ISA out post worlds located on Argus, Plymouth, and Dar, In order to scavenge for documents to break through the ISA lines that was guarding the Space Border, however after the initial arrival of the Coralition Republic on February 1st, 2363, the War eventually turned into a race of time, (Declared by Scholar Visari) on who would reach Earth first. 'Battle of Sorola Sun' Because of the sudden arrival of the Coralition Republic, General Lente was urged by Col Radec, to launch an all out assault on the Coralition front in hopes of delaying the Republic's advance towards Earth, though General Lente succeeded in engaging the fleet, the superior weaponry and training conducted by the Coralition eventually overran Lente's fleet, eventually destroying the Third Shock Army, while killing General Lente in the process. Despite this tragic turn of events, Scholar Visari honored the Third Army as the main heros of the Helghast Empire who made it possible for the citizens of Helghan to make extreme progress against the Earth Governments and successfully obtain their formal world Vekta back. 'Legacy' After the destruction of the Third Army, command of Vekta was given over to the 45th Helghan Battalion, where they assumed the role of the occupation, but stayed out of the conflict. 'Trivia''' Category:Helghast Army Category:Helghast Empire Category:Antagonists